Central da Comunidade Discussão:Spotlights
' Ajuda:' *Ajuda:Spotlights Para pedir um spotlight da Wikia, escreva o nome da wiki com o link e uma descrição breve que o acompanhará. Assine a sua postagem com quatro tis juntos (~ ~ ~ ~). Antes de escrever o seu pedido, veja se a sua wiki está de acordo com os requerimentos para Spotlights. Se você quiser denunciar um problema com um Spotlight existente, por favor use Especial:Contact. Se você tiver uma resposta, comentário, ou pergunta sobre um pedido que eu já respondi, por favor, me avise no meu mural de mensagens. Novos pedidos são respondidos uma vez por mês. Spotlights ficam visíveis na Wikia por trinta dias. Você pode pedir um spotlight para a sua comunidade mais de uma vez, mas para cada mês, você terá que refazer o seu pedido. Você pode renovar o pedido por duas vezes seguidas (Três meses seguidos no máximo). ''Atualização 14/04/2015: Pedidos de spotlight deverão ser feitos até o dia 25 para que o spotlight fique visível no mês seguinte. Os spotlights ainda ficarão visíveis por um mês, mas só serão atualizados no dia primeiro de cada mês. '' Arquivo Janeiro 2016 Wiki Code Lyoko (renovação) *Nome da minha wiki: Wiki Code Lyoko *Frase do meu Spotlight: Queres virtualizar-te? *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): pt *Link: http://pt.codelyoko.wikia.com/ ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: left|300px Obrigado! --Josep Maria 20. (discussió • 16h30min de 9 de Dezembro do 2015 (UTC) :Olá, Josep! O seu spotlight será renovado no dia 04 de janeiro. Ana (talk) 22h08min de 18 de Dezembro de 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wiki Brasil *Frase do Spotlight: Tudo sobre a nova série "Dragon Ball Super" *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.dragonball.wikia.com/ *Imagem: Dragon-Ball-Super.jpg :Olá! O seu spotlight já está ativo e ficará visível até o dia 4 de fevereiro. Ana (talk) 17h47min de 4 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Fevereiro 2016 Five Nights at Candy's Wiki BR (Renovação) *Nome da minha Wiki: Five Nights at Candy's Wiki BR *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.five-nights-at-candys-brasil.wikia.com/ *Frase do Spotlight: Venha conhecer a Candy's Burger and Fries ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: left|300px ApenasOutroCara (discussão) 12h59min de 5 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de fevereiro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 22h47min de 27 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Três Espiãs Demais Wiki * Nome da minha wiki: Wiki Três Espiãs Demais * Frase do meu Spotlight: Faça parte da WOOHP! * Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.totallyspies.wikia.com/ ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no spotlight: thumb Helio ● Wall/Talk 18h30min de 7 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e o seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de fevereiro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 22h46min de 27 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Pro Wrestling Wiki *Nome da Wiki: Pro Wrestling Wiki *Frase do spotlight: Venha pegar seu título *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt.prowrestlingbr.wikia.com/ ---- Arquivo da imagem que deve aparecer no Spotlight: left|300px ApenasOutroCara (discussão) 22h32min de 11 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de fevereiro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 22h45min de 27 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Doctor Who Wiki *Nome da minha wiki: Doctor Who Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: O Doutor irá lhe ver agora *Variante do português (pt ou pt-br): pt/pt-br *Link: http://pt.doctorwho.wikia.com/ ---- Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: thumb|left|300px Luisdpaula (discussão) 04h16min de 20 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de fevereiro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 22h44min de 27 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Wiki Caçadores de Sombras * Nome da minha wiki: Wiki Caçadores de Sombras * Frase do meu spotlight: Descubra mais sobre o mundo da série Shadowhunters! * Variante do português: pt-br * Link = http://pt-br.cacadores-de-sombras.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Ca%C3%A7adores_de_Sombras ---- Imagem que deve ser exibida: 250px|left Obs.: Eu não sei realmente se a Caçadores de Sombras tem mais de 200 páginas, porque muitas foram criadas apenas para estarem lá, com a descrição "em breve", antes que eu assumisse a Wiki. Além disso, bloquearam todas as páginas, mas eu tenho gradativamente desbloqueado. Espero que não seja um problema. 03h42min de 25 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de fevereiro. Obrigada!Ana (talk) 22h43min de 27 de Janeiro de 2016 (UTC) Março2016 Wiki Lolirock *Nome da Wiki: Wiki Lolirock *Frase do Spotlight: A comunidade brasileira sobre Lolirock *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.lolirock.wikia.com ---- Imagem que deve aparecer no Spotlight: thumb|left --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 14h53min de 6 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! Por favor, trabalhe um pouco mais na sua página principal antes de pedir um spotlight. Dessa maneira, a sua wikia estará mais preparada para os novos visitantes! Ana (talk) 19h28min de 12 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! Eu já dei uma arrumada na página principal. --Maria Luisa.87 (discussão) 22h48min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Phineas e Ferb Wiki Olá, gostaria de renovar o spotlight da Phineas e Ferb Wiki para o mês de Março. *Nome da minha wiki: Phineas e Ferb Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Viaje no tempo com Phineas e Ferb! *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_e_Ferb_Wiki ---- Imagem que deve aparecer no Spotlight: PeF001 (discussão) 03h15min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de março. Boa sorte!Ana (talk) 20h15min de 26 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC) Abril 2016 Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki *Nome da minha Wiki: Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/ *Frase do Spotlight: Agora eles estão fofinhos! ---- Ficheiro de imagem: Soul_Wade (Discussão) 15h00min de 12 de Março de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de abril! Ana (talk) 20h24min de 18 de Março de 2016 (UTC) Maio 2016 Mundo Sonic Boom Wiki *Imagem: thumb|252px *Wiki: Mundo Sonic Boom Wiki *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *Frase do Spotlight: Vocês está pronto para o SONIC BOOM? *URL: http://pt-br.mundo-sb.wikia.com/ :Ashboy2015, 22:56 de 21 de abril de 2016 :Olá! O seu pedido foi aprovado e ficará visível durante o mês de maio! Obrigada. Ana (talk) 23h04min de 22 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) Harvey Beaks Wiki! *Imagem: thumb|250px Ficheiro de imagem para ver-se o Spotlight no ecrã: *Nome da minha Wiki: Harvey Beaks Wiki! *Variante do português (pt or pt-br): pt-br *URL: http://pt-br.harveybeaks.wikia.com/ *Frase do Spotlight: Um bom garoto não segue regras! ---- Nublado (discussão), 21h30min de 24 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) :Olá! O seu pedido foi aceito e o seu spotlight ficará visível durante o mês de maio. Boa sorte! Ana (talk) 15h44min de 29 de Abril de 2016 (UTC) Junho/2016 Nome da Wiki: Oc Wiki BR Frase: Acharam que eu fechei? Link: pt-br.ocwikibr.wikia.com/ Variante do português:Pt-BR e PT Imagem: Ficheiro:OCspot.jpg usuário:Sigma The Terminator of Purple Monsters | Sigma ( Mural de Mensagens:Sigma The Terminator of Purple Monsters |Fale Comigo]]) 10h12min de 3 de Maio de 2016 (UTC) Livros Wiki Olá, gostaria de indicar a Livros Wiki para o spotlight do mês de junho pois é uma wiki com grande potencial mas que ainda é desconhecida pela maioria dos usuários falantes de português que frequentam a Wikia. *Nome da wiki: Livros Wiki *Frase do meu Spotlight: Crie a página do seu livro preferido! *Variante do português: pt-br *Link: http://pt-br.livros.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_Principal ---- Imagem que deve aparecer no Spotlight: PeF001 (discussão) 15h38min de 8 de Maio de 2016 (UTC)